1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a sound producing percussion instrument, in general, and to such an instrument which produces sounds in accordance with the operation of a drum (or the like) with a selectively variable tonal quality, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art comprises many percussion instruments and many combinations thereof to effect varying sounds, tonal qualities and sound combinations. For example, in many cases drums, for example, are arranged to include therewith appropriate cymbal arrangements. These cymbal arrangements can be operated by means of a foot pedal or the like whereby the cymbals are selectively brought together to produce cymbal sound. While the operator of the instrument may obtain different sound patterns as a function of his skill in operating the instrument, nevertheless, the sounds are very similar and variations therein are difficult to achieve.
Another instrument used in percussion is a tambourine which, effectively, includes a ring with small cymbals arranged thereon. In the known tambourines, the ring may be independent or, conversely, a membrane may be stretched across one side thereof so that the tambourine may be selectively struck by the user thereof. The tambourine produces a different type of sound from the cymbal arrangement discussed above and is frequently desired in a percussion rendition of a musical score. However, the tambourines which are known in the art require the user to hold the tambourine and shake or hit the instrument to produce a sound. This requirement, of course, forces the user to have one hand occupied which substantially precludes concurrent drumming or other percussion instrument operation. Moreover, the sound produced by the tambourine is very difficult to reproduce accurately in normal operation.
The maraca is frequently used in the rhythm section of orchestras or other musical groups and is used to establish rhythm in musical performances of all kinds. The maraca as is well known is comprised of a generally spherical dried and hollowed gourd or the like encasing dried seeds or other pellets that produces a “rattle” type percussion sound when it is shaken. The user holds the maraca by a long, narrow stem that is attached by various means to the body of the maraca casing.
Due to the fact that the casing of the maraca is regularly shaped, the tone of the “rattle” sound created by shaking it is invariable. The spherical shape additionally makes it difficult to store and carry the instrument. Additionally, the frequently used natural casing materials are extremely frangible, requiring the user to exercise great care in handling a maraca. The manufacture of a maraca is also relatively time consuming and cumbersome.
The need exists for an improved percussion instrument that produces sound when shaken.